The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BBTAM’.
The new Begonia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Begonia×hiemalis cultivar Netja Dark, not patented. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the cultivar Netja Dark in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands during the summer of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in a greenhouse in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands since the summer of 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.